


Darkest desire

by Starisia



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Gore, Demons, Dubious Consent, Incubus Kanda, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starisia/pseuds/Starisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy was lucky – or perhaps unlucky, depending on how one looked at it – that he had managed to catch the demon's eye, where so many had failed.</p><p>Indeed, the demon had had more than his share of 'lovers' over the years, but none he could recall had ever lasted long, had ever been able to keep his interest for long. Had never been able to keep his hunger and lust at bay for more than a few 'meals'. But he had never once been drawn to any of like he was to this pale creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A lone figure wandered through the shadows, his dark form blending almost seamlessly with the night as he stalked his prey from the city's shadow. Long raven hair hung down the figures back from the strict confines of a high ponytail; the dark tresses almost resembling the night sky. Cobalt eyes shone with want, almost glowing in the dimness as he watched the object of immense desire wander through the empty city streets.

His desire's snow white hair shone atop his head, set alight by the star's glow till it almost seemed to glow with the light of a pale flame. The figure had a slight frame, his build appearing almost feminine despite the faint traces of muscle the demon knew rested beneath the young man's clothes. His skin was pale, appearing almost iridescent in the moon's milky glow, untouched and unmarked by any, aside from the crimson scar that ran from above his left eye until it reached his cheek, only to take a sharp turn outwards before continuing its descent down his jaw.

Perhaps such a mark should have been off putting, but it was the exact opposite in the demons eye. Instead, it only seemed to add to the boy's appeal, feeding the demon's desire until it was almost painful.

And yet, even as he felt his hunger surge, he found he didn't know whether he wanted to praise whatever had caused the young man's disfiguration, or hunt them down and tear their throat out with his bare hands for marking what he had already decided would be his.

He'd be damned if he didn't want the young mortal at that very moment, but not for the first time he shoved the thought down with a savage growl that would surly strike feat into any creature that happened to hear. He already knew he couldn't take his prize, not yet.

It would be so easy to steal him away without a trace. The streets were empty after all, and even if the young man tried to call out or fight back, the demon was confident he would be able to subdue the smaller male if the need arose – which he already knew it likely would. He already knew his prize was stubborn and far stronger than what many might assume simply from looking at him. He would surly fight against the demon's hold, and should one hear him yell, the demon didn't want to have to rush and risk causing his desire unnecessary harm.

He didn't want that pretty skin to be marked until it was time for him to have his fill _,_ nor did he wish to bring any harm or pain to the individual that had so easily ensnared his attention.

He was, after all, a creature of pleasure. Giving and receiving pleasure was the very essence of what he was. It was what gave him life and kept him strong; the only thing that could truly satisfy his hunger and sate the lust that only seemed to grow as years passed.

The boy was lucky – or perhaps unlucky, depending on how one looked at it – that he had managed to catch the demon's eye, where so many had failed.

Indeed, the demon had had more than his share of 'lovers' over the years, but none he could recall had ever lasted long, had ever been able to keep his interest for long. Had never been able to keep his hunger and lust at bay for more than a few 'meals'. But he had never once been drawn to any of like he was to this pale creature.

And watching him from the shadows of an abandoned alley, the way the stars seemed to light up his pale features like a beacon, did nothing more than solidify the hunter's desire.

 _'You'll be mine,'_ he thought, already certain that that thought would become a reality as would the many fantasies his mind had conjured since first laying eyes on his desire. _'Whether you want to be or not; I promise I'm going to make you mine, Moyashi."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I would like to apologize to anyone who saw this and expected a new chapter. I'm sorry, but there's no new chapter just yet. This story is currently undergoing heavy revisions. However it will be updated in earnest soon, I assure you :)  
> I just need to bring it up to a standard I'm more comfortable with actually continuing first.  
> So with that, I give you the revised version of this chapter.  
> WARNING: There is some gore in this chapter

Allen silently swore as his rout turned from scarcely populated back roads and alleyways to the more densely populated streets. The muted wave of relief that came with being safe in the crowd was overshadowed easily by the adrenaline that swept through his veins. Even then though, he didn't slow his pace, carefully dodging and ducking around the strangers on the sidewalk and making sure to call back over his shoulder with a rushed apology each time it came a bit _too_ close to resulting in a collision.

As his destination came into his line of site, a small diner resting on the corner of the opposite intersection, he finally slowed his pace to a quick jog, his breath already coming in heavy pants. Reaching the front door, he allowed himself to come to a halt, one hand resting on the handle as he hunched over, trying to return his breathing to a more natural rhythm before pushing it open. The mad sprint had indeed taken its toll, and as much as he would have preferred not to let it show, he knew there was no way to avoid it.

The bells above the door gave a cheerful chime, announcing his arrival and drawing the attention of a couple of the customers seated nearby, as well as the young woman currently standing at the host station.

"Allen! About time you got here. I was starting to worry." She greeted him as she slipped from the stool, a warm smile coming to her lips. Relief showed in her violet hued eyes, and Allen couldn't quite help the touch of guilt that made itself known at the sight.

"Sorry, Lenalee," He panted, one hand lifting to rub lightly at the back of his neck. "I had a piano lesson earlier and I kind of crashed after I got home..."

Understanding colored the young woman's pale, delicate looking features, a look of sympathy and mild concern showing in her gaze. "Are you sure you're up for working tonight? We could always call Johnny if you need the night off..."

Before she had even finished speaking Allen was shaking his head a faint smile resting on his lips. "No need for that, Lenalee. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure...?" Her brow furrowed, lips tugging downwards ever so slightly as she eyed the younger server, clearly unconvinced. "You've seemed... really off lately, Allen. Not to mention how tired you've looked..."

The surprised expression that crossed the white haired features lasted but a brief moment, quickly covered up by the warm smile he forced to his lips. "I'm fine, Lena. Don't worry about it. I just haven't been sleeping too well lately."

She still didn't look convinced, a fact that almost had Allen sure that should would press on. But, before she had the chance, the bell over the door chimed once more, causing both of them to turn their attention to the new arrivals; a small family of three.

 _'Saved by the bell,'_ Allen mused, his polite smile remaining in tact, even as he moved to step past the girl and the podium, making his way towards the nearly hidden hallway that lead to the kitchen. The kitchen's door opened immediately under his hand with scarcely any resistance, and the instant it did Allen was greeted with the mouth watering scent of Jerry's food. It almost made his stomach growl, the hollow ache reminding him that he hadn't even had the chance to eat before sprinting from his home.

"There you are, Love!" The flamboyant chef greeted, his cheerful voice booming through the kitchen. It was a greeting that had once made Allen jump, but by now he had grown used to it. "Where ya been? It's not like you to be so late. Something happen, sweetheart?"

"No, I just fell asleep after a piano lesson," Allen replied, a small, almost nervous laugh escaping his throat. "Sorry I'm so late... I'll be more careful from now on."

Jerry shook his head, his expression softening as it shifted from concern to understanding. "Oh, don't you worry about that then, Darlin'. You've been looking exhausted lately, I'm not surprised you crashed like that." The older male offered the pale haired youth a warm smile, before continuing. "Just call ahead to let us know if it happens again, alright? You had Lenalee and I worried sick!"

"Thank you, Jerry. I'm sorry I worried you. I won't let it happen again."

"I know you won't! Now run along. Much as I love talkin' to ya, the sooner you get out there to help Lena and Miranda the better."

"Alright." Flashing one last smile at the older man, Allen continued on through the kitchen, heading right towards the back room that had been transformed into a small break area for the employees. It was only once the door closed behind him, the soft click letting him know for certain that h was secure in solitude that he finally allowed an audible sigh to escape his lips. He made quick work of shrugging off his coat and placing it on the hook, before leaning back against a barren white wall.

His arms came up, crossing over his chest while his hands rubbed along them, trying to quell the goosebumps that prickled at his skin. They were something he had begun to grow used to over the past few weeks, though he had only vaguely noticed the sensation that caused them during his sprint, something he almost found himself grateful for.

No matter what he did these days, they always seemed present, a physical manifestation of the uneasiness that had been plaguing him as of late. He just wanted to go about his day as usual, not worry about the feeling of being watched that had been haunting him so insistently. He had tried multiple times to find the cause, more than convinced that eventually he would be able to find the sharp eyes he could practically feel piercing his skin. But thus far there had been no luck, and the pale youth had begun to wonder if it wasn't just all in his head, if the feeling of that invisible stare was simply some form of paranoia beginning to manifest itself.

This had been going on with growing intensity for a little over a month, surly if there was someone to be seen he would have seen them, right?

And yet he continued searching the shadows each time he found himself outdoors, wanting little more than to find the cause and put and end to it.

Allen would have been lying had he said the stress of it wasn't starting to effect him on a level that was approaching concerning. If one looked close enough, they would surly notice the faint rings beginning to form beneath his eyes and the pallor his complexion had started to take on. Even his appetite had begun declining in the weeks since the feeling first begun, but still, he struggled not to let it show.

Even now, he didn't want anyone to see, and the fact that Lenalee was starting to suspect something was wrong only served to put him even further on edge. He didn't want to worry her or Jerry, or anyone else that might grow concerned should they notice a difference in his health.

He would just need to work harder to hide it.

That was something he knew he could do. Thus, the young man took a deep breath and forced a soft smile to his lips, one he had mastered long ago, before turning and exiting the break room.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

The small cafe was a fairly popular place. It had amazing food, friendly employees, a cozy atmosphere, and all without costing an arm and a leg. Add that to the fact that it was located near the town plaza, which played home to several shops as well as a movie theater, and other things Allen had scarcely bothered to remember, and the small cafe was practically guaranteed a fair amount of business, regardless of what day it was.

However, Allen had long ago come to the conclusion that Fridays were the worst. So many people his age out and about with friends or on dates, and few being able or willing to pay the unfair prices charged at much of the plaza's eateries; they were all but guaranteed wave after wave of business as the movies ended or their beginning grew near.

On top of being late, Allen seemed to have arrived just moments before one such rush began, for no sooner had he entered the dining room, than he was rushing about, tending to the customers that had been seated in his section.

Despite the fact that Allen continuously reminded himself that he had dealt with all of this before, he still a little trouble keeping up with all the orders. He'd been working at the café for a few months now, but he had yet to get everything down completely, but he knew he was improving. A fact neither Jerry nor Lenalee ever hesitated to point out and, though he usually just smiled and waved off their praise, he was actually quite proud of himself for it.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the crowds had begun to genuinely thin, no new wave surging through the doors to immediately occupy the newly emptied tables. As the last of the costumers slipped through the door, Allen couldn't help the deep sigh that passed his lips. Flopping down into one booth, he allowed his eyes to wander about the dining room until they came to rest on the brown haired woman leaning back against the hostess station.

"You holding up alright, Miranda?" He asked, pushing himself to his feet and approaching the older woman. All the while he ignored the soreness that speared through his feet and legs.

Her brown eyes moved to lock on him, and in an instant he was offering her a faint smile which she quickly returned. "Y-yes! I'm alright... it just never catches me off guard when it gets so busy in here..."

"It takes some time to get used to," Allen chuckled softly in reply. "You did really well tonight though. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure Lenalee is too."

Miranda had started working here just a few weeks ago, and though it had been clear from the start that jobs dealing with people were going to be somewhat difficult for her, there was no denying that she had come a long way in that time. She had once been unable to make it through a rush without fleeing for the break room as anxiety surged to a height unmanageable in the crowded dining area. However it had been some time since that had happened, and Allen felt it was more than enough reason to praise her.

And if there was one thing that they had all learned about Miranda since she had joined their little work family, it was that she responded obscenely well to praise and gratitude of any kind. Each positive comment boosted her confidence by leaps and bounds. Thus, Allen as well as everyone else had taken to commenting on her performance each evening, hoping it would help, and so far it was looking like it had.

Sure enough, Miranda's expression brightened, a new light shining in her brown eyes, but before she could respond, the bell above the door drew their attention, effectively putting an end to their conversation. Miranda instantly straightened, but before she could greet the stranger, Allen placed a hand gently on her arm. "I'll take this one, Miranda. How about you go and join Lena in the break room?"

"Ah, are you sure...?"

Allen smiled and gave her a nod. "Of course. You've earned it."

Relief showed on the woman's features, and she flashed him a grateful smile. She murmured her thanks before moving away from the podium towards the kitchen, and Allen turned his attention back to the new arrival. He was a stranger, someone Allen couldn't recall having ever seen within the cafe before. He was tall and lean, his blond hair slicked back by too much hair gel, and there was a look in his green eyes that Allen was far from fond of, even at first glance.

"Welcome, Sir. I'm sorry for the wait." Allen greeted politely, offering the stranger the most charming smile he could muster as he tried to shove down the exhaustion that made his body shriek in protest. "How many in your party?"

"Just me," The man replied, responding to the smile with a smirk.

Allen wasted little time, grabbing a single menu from the compartment, and stepping out from behind the podium. "Right this way then."

He lead the customer to a small table near the corner, leaving the menu on the table in front of him before asking him what he'd like to drink. Once he retrieved the man's water, he set about wiping down a couple of the tables nearby while the man looked over the menu, though that didn't last long. Allen quickly became aware of that feeling again, the feeling that he was being watched, but this time it was different. The feeling didn't pierce him through to the very core, making him feel as though he was a piece of prey caught in the sites of a predator determined to devour its chosen target.

Instead it simply made his skin crawl, making him feel uncomfortable at most, though it was still extremely far away from being pleasant. When he looked up, he found that the man was no longer looking over the menu, his eyes instead locked on the pale haired youth, gleaming with an intensity that Allen almost found unsettling.

It wasn't the first time Allen had caught someone checking him out while he was at work, but unlike every other time it had happened, the man didn't look away after being caught, didn't show even the slightest touch of chagrin as Allen's gray eyes met his own green.

Allen straightened up, rubbing his palms on his apron and moving towards the man's table, his smile remaining in tact as he came to a halt at its side. "Have you decided what you'd like?" He inquired, effortlessly keeping his unease from his voice.

"I have," The man all but purred, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as they roved up and down the server's body.

Allen pretended not to notice as he pulled the small note pad from his back pocket and plucked his pencil from behind his ear. "Alright then, what would you like?"

"You."

For a moment, Allen simply balked at the man as a smirk twisted at the unfamiliar features. Being flirted with by customers wasn't exactly something new to Allen, but he couldn't recall any having ever been so bold with their advances. Upon realizing that he was staring, he forced a low chuckle to sound from low in his throat. Weight shifted from one foot to the other as one hand lifted to rub lightly at the back of his neck, the smile not leaving his lips. "Ah, I'm flattered, but sorry. I'm not on the menu."

The man hummed his acknowledgment, but his expression didn't change; green eyes remaining narrowed where they rested on the taller male. "That's too bad... Any chance I can order off menu?"

Another feigned chuckle sounded from Allen's throat as he gave a small shake of his head. "Sorry," He replied, taking a step back, away from the man's table. "How about I give you a few more minu-!"

The man's right hand shot out, cutting putting a halt to Allen's inquiry as it closed around his wrist. The tightness of the grip caused him to wince, his gaze dropping to the hand before moving back to the male.

"Sir...?" Allen ventured, a not of nervousness just starting to lace his voice. Alarms were starting to ring somewhere in the back of his mind, only growing louder as he tested the grip. The man's grasp only grew tighter as he felt the pull till it was almost bruising, his smirk growing. Allen clung on to his composure, doing his best to keep the friendly expression upon his features. "Would you mind releasing me?"

"Why would I want to do a thing like that?" The man inquired, a vague note of amusement in his voice. Before Allen could respond, the man gave his wrist a hard yank, throwing the young male off balance. The man's free arm wrapped around his waist before he could regain his balance.

The next thing Allen knew, he was seated in the man's lap, both of the strangers arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Up close Allen could suddenly smell the familiar stench of alcohol clinging to the man's breath, the scent instantly sending a wave of disgust washing through him. "I'd say this is much better."

"What're you-!?" Allen started to demand, already trying to struggle free of the man's hold as the blond moved in, burying his face in the youth's neck. Allen suppressed a disgusted shiver, expression contorting as he felt the stranger's lips against the pale column. He gritted his teeth, hands coming up to push against the strangest chest as he tried to pull away from the man's hold.

"Let go of me!" He snapped when the man's arms only tightened about his waist, wincing as teeth and tongue joined the other's lips against his throat. One of the man's hands shifted, and Allen's eyes widened considerably as he felt it dip into the back of his pants, under his apron's tie and started tugging at the tucked in shirt.

That was the final straw.

Without hesitation Allen drew one hand back, clenching a fist and letting it fly towards the man's face. The angle was awkward and allowed for only a fraction of Allen's strength to go into the blow – a fact he was actually glad for – but it was enough to startle the man. He felt the grip on his waist loosen, and the next thing he knew another set of hands was one him, grabbing hold of his arms and yanking him away from his harasser. He stumbled forward, almost falling to his knees and when he glanced back he found there were now two people standing between him and the unfamiliar customer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lenalee snapped, her slight frame shaking ever so slightly with the fury and disgust that laced her tone. She stood directly in front of the snowy haired male, seeming to try and hide him from the stranger's view, despite her smaller stature.

The man stood and took a step forward, annoyance and anger clear in his expression as he rubbed lightly at his jaw. "I should be asking you two that!" He snapped, completely ignoring the pink haired chef standing at their side. "Punching a customer!? Talking to one that way! You two should be fired!"

"Considering what you were just doing, I don't think so," Jerry replied, his normally cheerful voice holding an edge of furry Allen couldn't recall having ever heard before. The chef stepped between both of his servers, providing another shield.

Jerry almost never got angry, a fact Allen had learned quite quickly after he had started working in the diner, but when he did, it was a sight to fear in many peoples' opinions.

And, judging by the way the man's glare bore into the chef; the undercurrent of rage and ice being joined by just a vague touch of wariness, the stranger agreed.

"You'll fucking regret this," The man hissed, eyes narrowing. He turned toward the door, all three sets of eyes remaining locked firm on his retreating frame until he was no longer visible even through the diner's windows.

The silence filled the diner was almost stifling, tension continuing to hang in the air even after the threat's departure. It almost made it difficult to breather, but after several seconds Allen drew a deep breath, soon letting it out on a soft sigh.

"Sorry about that..." He began, a hand lifting to rub at the side of his neck, and he once again attempted to suppress a disgusted shudder as he recalled the feel of that man's lips, teeth, and tongue from just a few moment's ago.

"What are you apologizing for?" Anger was still clear in Lenalee's voice as she turned to face Allen. "Don't apologize for what a customer did, Allen."

She took a step towards him, eyes looking him over in search of any signs of injury.

"But I punched him..." Allen said slowly, blinking as the girl puled his hand from his neck and forced him to turn his head. She forced him to stay that way, eyes narrowing as she examined his neck, but after a few seconds she released him, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Don't apologize for that either, Allen. That guy crossed a line."

"She's right, Sweetie," Jerry interjected, a frown on his face as he turned to face them. "You don't ever need to apologize for defending yourself, Allen. You're more important than a guy like that."

"But your business-"

"I don't care about business from guys like that," Jerry huffed, arms coming up to cross over his chest and for the first time Allen noticed the glint of the steel stainless steel knife grasped in his employer's hand. "Business is fine without bastards molesting my darling employees during hours. And frankly, I'm glad you punched him." Jerry's frown morphed into a smile, free hand moving to ruffle Allen's pale locks and causing the faintest warmth to bloom to life in his features. "Showed him our little Allen's not just cute, he's tough too!"

Allen couldn't help but smile a bit at that, the softest of chuckles escaping his throat. "Thank you, Lenalee, Jerry."

"No problem, Allen," Lenalee stated, her features softening into a smile. "I'm just glad Miranda came out here when she did. Otherwise who knows what could have happened."

"Miranda...?"

"Yeah. She came out to help Clean up and saw what was happening. Then she ran to get me and Jerry since she didn't know what to do."

"Ah, I see. I'd better thank her then."

The pair nodded in agreement, and after a few short seconds Allen noted Lenalee's eyes roaming over him again, the sharp gaze and concerned look in violet hued eyes making him shift his weight. "Lena...?"

"Hm?" Lenalee's gaze snapped to his face, and a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. "Oh, sorry Allen... I just... You're okay, right?"

For a moment, Allen simply stared at the girl, mildly surprised by the question. However it wasn't more than a few brief seconds before a faint smile tugged at his lips, his head dipping once in an affirmative nod. "I'm fine Lenalee. Don't worry."

"You sure, Hon?" Jerry interjected, head canting to the side as he took his turn at looking Allen over. "I wouldn't blame you for bein' a little shook up after a thing like that, you know."

Allen forced a small chuckle, looking between the two and keeping his smile firmly in place. "I'm sure. You two don't need to worry about me."

"Whether we need to or not, that isn't going to stop us." Lenalee huffed.

"She's right." Jerry gave a firm nod, before looking between the two, "Ya know what? I think we've all had enough excitement for one night. Why don't we close up early?"

"Ah, we don't need to-" Allen began, only for his protest to be cut off by a raised hand.

"I don't wanna hear it. Lenalee, be a dear and turn the sign would you? And Allen you can go on ahead and go home."

"N-no, that's alright, Jerry, really. I wouldn't feel right if I just left cleaning to everyone else."

Allen expected an argument, either from Jerry or Lenalee, or possibly even both. Instead though, the two simply exchanged a look, before both giving an exasperated sigh.

"Alright Love. But don't push yourself, alright?"

"Alright, Jerry. I won't, don't worry."

With that, Jerry returned to the kitchen and Lenalee flipped the sign on the front door fro 'open' to 'closed'.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"And done," Allen sighed, stretching his arms up over his head as he propped the mop up against the wall. Cleaning really hadn't taken too long; a half an hour at the most even with none of them being in any kind of rush.

"Just in time, too." Lenalee said with a smile, pulling on her coat as she came out of the kitchen, tucking her phone into her jacket's pocket as she finished pulling it on. "Komui's going to be here any minute to pick Miranda and I up. Would you like a ride home too, Allen? I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." Allen replied.

Lenalee looked like she wanted to insist, but before she could the familiar white sedan was already pulling up to the curb and honking the horn.

Lenalee sighed as the sound continued, a look of annoyance crossing her features. "Oh for goodness sake!" She huffed, moving towards the door and opening it just long enough to yell, "I heard you the first time, Komui!"

Allen couldn't help but laugh as the horn sounded once more. "Would you like me to go and get Miranda for you?"

"Could you, please?"

"Of course." With that, Allen grabbed the mop and bucket, wasting little time to put them away before moving back towards the kitchen and the attached break room. Sure enough, Miranda was there, and she quickly scrambled off, almost forgetting her purse in her haste when Allen told her Komui was there.

Left alone in the room, Alln finally allowed a tired sigh to pass his lips as he moved to grab his own things. Pulling his jacket on, a part of him almost regretted turning down that offer for a ride, but another part of him knew he needed the fresh air.

Despite what he had told Lenalee and Jerry, he was indeed shaken by what had happened, but he wouldn't allow it to show. They already worried enough about him, the last thing he wanted was to add to it.

Forcing his tiredness back, he once again forced a smile as he moved back through the kitchen.

"Jerry, is there anything else you need help with?" He asked, pausing beside the dishwasher the chef was currently filling up.

"Nope, I'm good, Allen. You all ready to head home?" The chef straightened up, rubbing his hands on his apron before turning to face Allen. Allen gave a single nod in response. "Alright then. I've got a little something for you then."

Jerry moved towards one of the many counters, and Allen's eyes widened as he saw the plastic bag that the chef offered him.

"Jerry, you don't have to, really-"

"Oh, don't go giving me any of that, Allen. You deserve a nice warm meal after the night you've had."

Allen wanted to argue further, but the look on Jerry's face and the hunger gnawing at his stomach like a rabid beast told him it would do little good. He accepted the back with a small 'Thank you', which only served to bring a large smile to Jerry's lips.

"You're welcome! Now run along home, and be sure to get some rest tonight!"

"I'll do my best. See you tomorrow, Jerry," Allen responded, his smile becoming a bit more genuine as he excited the kitchen and made his way out the front door.

The trek home was far slower than the race to the diner had been, a fact that Allen found he was grateful for. The streets were mostly quiet as he made his way down the familiar back roads, cars passing by only once in a rare while, and people all but nonexistent aside from the snowy haired youth.

Anyone else may have felt disturbed, walking alone in such a place at such an hour, but to Allen it was almost relaxing. The night was cool, the chill of the breeze all too welcome against his skin wherever it touched. Allen only found the walk that much nicer as he noted the lack of unease, the absence of the invisible gaze that never failed to raise goosebumps on his skin.

However it didn't last long.

He was just over halfway home when the feeling returned; raising the hairs on the back of his neck and causing him to pause mid-stride. Without any warning he whirled around, heart picking up its pace as silver hued eyes flickered about in search of the gaze's owner.

But, just like every other time there was nothing to be seen.

The streets and sidewalks remained empty, the only other living creature visible to his eye a stray cat walking quickly across the street beneath a flickering street light. With a sigh, he stuffed his free hand into his pocket and turned away once more his pace picking up as he found himself suddenly eager to get home.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Dark cobalt eyes peered out from the shadows on an alleyway, watching as the hunter's prize continued down the familiar path that would lead him home. Their owner smirked, wiping his hands clean of the crimson stain left behind from his previous… _activities_.

With that thought he glanced back over his shoulder, contempt twisting sharp features as he snorted at the pitiful expression the human male wore.

The man's blonde hair was streaked with gore, his green eyes wide and terrified and mouth open in a silent scream over the opened area that now made up the man's chest. Splinters of red-stained white bone showed in the alley's faint light, crimson spilling from the crushed cavity to stain the ground beneath.

It was such a pathetic site, the demon _may_ have pitied the poor mortal in any other situation. Though, even as the thought crossed the demon's mind, he knew it wasn't likely.

The bastard had gotten _exactly_ what he deserved for daring to lay his filthy hands on the demon's precious prize. The creature licked his thumb clean of the coppery tasting liquid, taking a sense of satisfaction from it, despite the taste that was less than appealing where it danced on his tongue.

Despite what he had taken from his victim, it had done little to satisfy the hunger that he felt, the desire that surged to life as he watched the pale figure move further and further away from him.

"Soon, he'll be mine," He mused, almost as though trying to reassure himself of that fact. "Then trash like _you_ _,"_ His gaze snapped to the dead eyes of the male,the same bitter venom writhing in dark depths easily weaving its way into his voice. _"_ will never get the chance to so much as _look_ at him again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated  
> If you'd like to find me on Tumblr I can be found at Starisia.tumblr.com


End file.
